Kept
by Yankees01
Summary: Chris and Kristen have an interesting relationship... will it stay strong or fall apart as she starts her new job in the WWE. Char: OC, Chris Jericho, CM Punk, Beth, Nattie, Daniel Bryan, and others
1. Sugar Daddy

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**This is a very Adult Content story... but I hope that you like it. **

I watched as the headlights casted shadows across the wall of my living room. I had to smile because I knew that he was here. I had a standing weekly visit from him and he had every right to be here. He was the reason that I had this house and he was the reason that I made it through school to be a massage therapist.

I opened the door after two sharp knocks and was wearing designer everything along with his signature smirk. I knew that it would get me in trouble one day because we had a usual arrangement, but for right now I was enjoying it.

"You're over dressed." He said and I looked at the clock on the wall next to my front door.

"You're early." I said and he smirked again as he shut the door and pinned me to it. I moaned as he hands expertly ran down my sides and it didn't surprise me to hear a ripping sound resonate through the foyer and living room.

"I will buy you a better one." He whispered as he threw the shreds of what used to be a tank top to the floor. I got ready to come back with a retort , but I forgot everything when I felt his lips latch onto the junction between my shoulder and my neck.

I gripped onto his biceps to hold myself up as he continued to assault my neck. He chuckled when he finally got a moan to slip from my lips.

I finally got a train of thought back as I ran my nails down his muscled stomach and traced the waistband of his pants. He hissed when I gave him a sharp squeeze and I smirked, but it didn't last long when he pinched my nipples. I cried out in pain and pleasure. He silenced me with a searing kiss and left me breathless and he stepped out of my reach.

"Finish undressing." He said.

I slipped my shorts and underwear off as he watched. He grabbed himself through his pants and I knew that he was achingly hard.

"Now, come undress me." He said and I nodded as I stepped to him.

I slipped his t-shirt over his head, undid the worn belt and undid his jeans. He moaned as his jeans were pulled down his muscular thighs and he was free from some of the constriction he was currently feeling.

I hooked the sides of the waistband in his boxers and slid them down. I watched as he sprang free and he stopped me from standing up. He wanted me on my knees. I knew what he wanted as he ran a hand through my hair.

I allowed him to guide my mouth to his waiting member. I slowly took him in my mouth and started at a slow pace. I was used to him and when I felt him thrust into my mouth I sped up.

"Stop." He ordered and I pulled him out of my mouth before looking up at him. He had dark lusty eyes and I knew that tonight it would be rough.

"Stand up." He said and held out his hand. He helped me to my feet and pushed me towards the couch.

"Lean over it." He said and I leaned over the back of the couch as I waited in anticipation for him.

I felt his fingertips glide over my back and trace the small tattoo on my shoulder. I sighed as he ran his hands over my ribs and cupped my breast. He began to massage them and gently tug on them.

"What do you want?" he asked me.

"You." I moaned as he pinched my nipples.

"Who's are you?" he asked me as he let go of my breast and slid his hands back to my hips.

"Yours." I said as he placed his tip at my entrance.

"Good girl." He purred as he felt how wet I was and I knew that's what he wanted. I was going to say something, but all that came out was a small scream as he slammed inside of me.

I clawed at the back of the couch as he continued to set a fast and frenzied pace. I knew that I wouldn't hold out long before I hit my climax.

"Hold it." He growled and I tried to, but I lost it when he pulled out and slammed inside of me so hard that I felt pain.

He wasn't far behind as he collapsed onto me. I was thankful for the couch as he caught our breaths.

"Are you staying tonight?" I asked him.

"No, I need to get back to my wife." He mumbled and kissed my cheek. I nodded.

I was used to it… I was the mistress, but I didn't care. I never imagined that I would have a sugar daddy. I always thought that was for whores or sluts, but now I was fine with it.

"You know that I love you, Kristen." He whispered as he finished putting on his clothes.

"I know, Chris." I whispered and he smirked.

He laid an envelop on the table by the front door as he gave me one last parting kiss before slipping out the door.

I picked it up and put it in my purse. I would deposit in my bank account tomorrow. I cleaned up and slipped in bed. I had to go to work tomorrow.

Chris POV

I got home and Jessica was happy to see me. I went to shower because I didn't want to double dip. I finished up with Jessica and went into my office once she fell asleep.

I knew that having Kristen around was wrong, but I couldn't help it. She was my weakness. She had been my best friend since I was in Winnipeg and she had been with me though everything.

I paid for her house, I had paid for her degree, and the only thing I wanted from her was her. I would visit her once a week and get exactly what I didn't get from Jessica. I hadn't had a real connection to my wife in years, but I stayed with her for the kids.

I sighed as I finished up my business and looked in on my kids. I finally fell asleep thinking of Kristen and not Jessica.

I knew that I would see Kristen again tomorrow, even if she didn't know it. I had gotten her a job with the WWE and now she would be near me all the time. Everything was going good for me.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! **


	2. New Job

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

Kristen POV

I was sitting at my desk the next day dealing with invoices. I was still stuck as an office manager until I found a job to use my degree.

I was bored until my phone rang. I answered it because it was Chris, he wanted to talk to me about something, so I agreed to meet him for lunch. He picked me up right on time.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him when I got into the car.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He said and I nodded.

We got the restaurant and ordered food. I was nervous that he was going to end our arrangement. I had gotten so used to it.

"What did you need to talk about?" I asked him nervously.

"I got you a job with the WWE." He said and I was shocked.

"What?" I finally asked him. He smirked and shook his head at my reaction.

"I got you a job with the WWE. Vince wanted to hire a massage therapist and I said that I knew you. He agreed to hire you as soon as he meets you." He said and I was shocked.

"Really?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Yeah." He said and I smiled at him.

Chris called and set up the appointment. I was going to meet with Vince and his head trainer. I was meeting them in a week and I was already excited.

Chris POV

Kristen aced the interview with no problems and she was going to travel with us on RAW. I was glad because it meant that the weekly meetings were now whenever. I was glad and it meant I had a new traveling buddy.

"So, Kristen is working with the WWE now?" Jessica asked me.

"Yeah, she's going to be a massage therapist." I said and she nodded.

We were having a party tonight and Kristen was coming. I knew that it was bad that my mistress and my wife were best friends, but I couldn't help that.

"I will congratulate her." She said and I nodded.

Jessica POV

I hugged Kristen when she got to the party and she handed me a bottle of wine. She was always so nice and thoughtful whenever she came over. She was the one who actually introduced Chris and I. I actually thought that she was his little sister at first, but they are just best friends with a 10 year age difference.

I pulled Kristen outside with me to join the girls. Beth (Pheonix), Nattie, Eve, Trish, and Amy (Lita) were all here for the party. Christ threw interesting parties and this one was for getting back into the WWE again.

"Hey!" Trish said to Kristen and hugged her.

"So, you are going to be working for the WWE?" I asked her.

"Yes, as a massage therapist." She said and everyone said congratulations.

"Kris, you have to keep an eye on Chris. I don't want him cheating on me." I said with a chuckle.

"He wouldn't cheat on you." Trish assured me and Kristen nodded with a smile.

Kristen POV

I was excited as Chris picked me up to leave for my first day. We were driving to Jacksonville for the show.

"You are really excited for 4 am." He said and I smiled.

"I'm just glad that I have a new job." I said and he smiled.

"Me too." He said with his signature smirk.

We got to the hotel and checked in before going to the arena. I got there and went to find the head trainer. He was going to go over everything for my first day.

I was slightly lost as I wondered around looking for him when I turned a corner and smacked into someone.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry." I said and he looked at me.

"It's alright." He said with a small smirk.

"Hey, um, can you tell me which way to the trainers area?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I can do one better… I'll show ya, but it's gonna cost ya your name." he said and I smiled.

"Kristen." I said and he nodded.

"I'm Matt (Zack Ryder)." He said and I smiled.

He showed me there and I thanked him.

"Kristen, glad to see you!" Dave said and I smiled at him.

He gave me everything I needed, went over rules, and I did some small paperwork. I was glad that my first day was going this good.

"Alright, now come on. I will show you around. You have to remember that every arena is different, but at least you will know what to look for." He said and I nodded.

I spent the next hour walking around and he told me that I wouldn't get my hands on anyone tonight, so have fun. I wandered back to Chris' locker room. I walked in and he immediately pinned me to the door.

"I'm so glad that now you are here anytime I need you." He whispered as he kissed down my neck. I moaned as his hands squeezed my breast.

"Come on, I need a quicky." He mumbled as I turned me to face the door. I didn't have time to think as my jeans were around my ankles.

"Bend over." He said and I braced my hands against the door as I pushed my bum towards his hips. He ran a hand down and slipped a finger into my center.

"You are always ready for me." He said as I felt him remove it and place his tip at my entrance.

I groaned as he pushed all the way inside of me. I bit back my moans as he continued to pound into me. I knew that it wouldn't take him long as I felt him shoot into me right as my orgasm ripped through me. I was grateful at Chris at least let me enjoy it as much as he did.

"Good luck." I mumbled as he kissed me and cleaned up. He was up next so I cleaned up once he left. I was going to wonder around again.

I was going to be happy if my job was always like this.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. New Friends

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

Kristen POV

I was walking around and getting to see how the WWE ran behind the scenes. I would randomly stop at a monitor and see people doing stuff. I was near catering when I spotted Chris on the screen. He was on the big screen talking to a tattooed guy in the ring. I had no clue what the storyline was about, but the tattooed guy didn't look happy about what Chris was saying.

"Hey, who are you?" a voice said and pulled me out of my own little world. I looked up to see two guys standing beside me.

"I'm Kristen, the new massage therapist." I said and they smiled at me.

"I'm Brian and this is Matt. (Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder). The one with longer hair said and I smiled.

"Oh, yeah, I ran into you earlier." Matt said and I nodded.

"Yep, no worse for the ware." I said and he laughed.

I talked to them for a few minutes before excusing myself. I didn't have anywhere to be, but I was tired of talking to them. They were nice guys, but just not who I wanted to talk to right now. I was sitting getting over my nervousness of the night.

"Are you a new diva?" a voice asked me and I looked up to see a larger guy hovering over me.

"Oh, no, just the massage therapist." I said and he nodded.

"Oh, well, I'm Barri (Mason Ryan), I hope to see you around." He said and I smiled.

"I'm Kristen." I said and continued back to Chris' locker room.

I walked in and he was talking to John. John smiled at me; I had met John plenty of times.

"Hey, Kristen." He said and I smiled at him.

"I will be right back; I gotta give a quick interview." Chris said and nudged me as he walked out. I turned back around to see John looking at me odd.

"So, you and Chris still have your arrangement?" he asked me and I chewed on my bottom lip as I nodded. I forgot how good of friends Chris and John had become since John started in the WWE.

"You looking for new clients?" he asked me with a sly smirk.

"Funny, John, but no." I said and he shrugged.

"It was worth a try, but remember that I pay good." He said as he walked out of the room.

I didn't care if people didn't like what Chris and me had, but I didn't want them propositioning me for it. I wasn't a prostitute; I just had a sugar daddy.

Chris POV

Kristen and I left a little while later and went to the club with everyone else. I wanted Kristen to make friends and have fun while she worked here.

I ordered drinks and found Kristen talking to Eve and Beth. I handed it to her and found the guys sitting at a table.

"Who is your friend?" Kevin (Alex Riley) asked me.

"She's the newest massage therapist for the WWE. She's one of my oldest friends." I said.

"And closest." John added with a small chuckle. I shot him a look and nodded.

Eve POV

I was talking to Kristen and Beth. Kristen was the newest employee to the WWE and one of Chris' friends. I had met her at his parties before; she was nice.

"Head's up… just because a guy is a wrestler doesn't mean that he is worth dating." Beth warned her and I nodded.

"So, which one is your ex?" she asked us with a smirk.

"Matt." I said and pointed toward him. She nodded and looked at Beth.

"Phil, but he's not here. He's too good for bars. He is the one with the tattoos." Beth told her and she dated.

We spent most of the night talking, warning her, and fending off drunk guys. Kristen was fun to talk to and it seemed like I had a new traveling friend. I liked having friends other than divas.

Chris POV

I woke Kristen up the next morning and we headed off to the next city. I saw her looking at the car that Phil, Kofi, and Matt piled into as we left.

"Ignore them." I warned her and she looked at me strange.

"Problems?" she asked me.

"I just don't like people who think they are above everyone else." I said and she nodded.

"So, some of this isn't just a storyline?" she asked me and I chuckled as I pulled us onto the freeway.

"No, some people really are as bad as their characters." I said and she nodded.

We talked and joked around the entire ride to the next city. I had fun with Kristen; she really was my best friend. She was also my stress reliever, my sex toy, and the one person who knew me the best. She knew me better than Jessica, but we both knew that we weren't meant to get married.

We got to the next city and didn't have a show until tomorrow. I was going to work out while Kristen was going to lie out by the pool. I knew that she was beautiful, but I didn't know how I would react if I guy actually wanted to date her. I couldn't stop her, but I didn't want what we had to end.

Kristen POV

I was lying out with Eve when various superstars came out to lay by the pool. The tattooed guy caught my attention; he was different. I knew that Chris and Beth warned me about him. I doubted that he ever wanted someone like me.

"Kristen, right?" a voice said and I looked up to see Brian standing beside me. I nodded and he sat down beside me.

I spent the next hour talking to him, Eve, Matt, and Gabriel (Tyler Reks). They were fun and nice.

"Ah, Phil, nice to join us." Brian said and I looked up to see the tattooed guy sitting beside me.

"Well, you have nice company for once." He said and I smiled as he winked at me.

I saw Chris go back into the hotel and I excused myself to go back inside.

"Kristen, wait." A voice said and I saw Brian coming up to me.

"Um, I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe get food tonight after the show?" he asked me and I smiled.

"I will if you can find me tonight." I said and walked away.

I walked to Chris' room and knocked. He pulled me into the room and kissed me.

"I almost dragged you back here." He whispered as he smiled at me. I had to admit that this man had something over me.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Feelings

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I just wanted you all to know that I don't like cheaters. I know that some of you have expressed issues with it and I wanted you to know that I don't like the idea of it, but this is just a story. Thanks for reading it :)**

Kristen POV

I was in the trainer's area inventorying supplies as I waited for the show to start. I had been told that sometimes this job was boring, but I didn't care. I had found a well paying job that I got to travel, see my best friend, and experience new things.

"So, do you like it so far?" a voice said and I turned to see Beth and Nattie standing behind me.

"Yep!" I said and they were laughing at my enthusiasm.

I talked to them for a while before they had to get ready for their match. Superstars were still coming and going and I was just watching everything.

"Are you the new massage therapist?" a voice said and I nodded as I looked to see who was talking to me. They had a smooth voice. I came face to face with the tattooed man I had been warned about.

"I'm Kristen." I said and he gave me lopsided smile.

"Punk." He said and I nodded.

"Your mother had some great imagination to name you that." I said and he laughed at me.

"I named myself that." He said.

"Well, then your mother must be upset at your imagination." I said and he was laughing.

"What's the problem?" I asked him.

"My shoulder is tight." He said and I nodded.

"Lay down." I said and he nodded.

I started to work on his arm and shoulder. I couldn't help but admit the tattoos. I was almost done when Chris came on the monitor. I was watching and so was Punk.

"I hate him." He said and I ignored him.

"Don't you?" he asked me after a second; I shook my head no.

"Ah, he's charmed you." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"He's the reason I have this job… he's my best friend." I said and Punk's eyes got larger.

"So let me guess he told you that I am a bad guy?" he asked me and I smirked.

"Is that like asking if you are ever not an asshole?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Touché." He said and smirked at me.

I finished up and he looked up at me.

"Thanks, you're not that bad." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks, I think." I said and he smirked.

"Oh, and I'm not always an asshole." He said as he kissed the back of my hand. I smiled and he left.

Chris POV

I got done and found Kristen in the trainer's area.

"How's tonight going?" I asked her.

"Good, I like it." She said and I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Good, have you gotten to touch an hot guys yet?" I asked her in a girlie voice. She laughed and hit me in the arm.

"I got my hands on Punk." She said and I pursed my lips together.

"Just watch that guy." I said and she nodded.

"I know that you don't like him." She said and I nodded.

I talked to her for a while before going to catering. I grabbed some water and sat down. I was posting on twitter when I heard Brian (Curt Hawkins), Matt (Zack), and Matt (Evan Bourne) talking.

"The new massage therapist is hot." Brian said and they nodded in agreement.

"Did you talk to her tonight?" Matt asked him.

"No, I haven't. I was going to in a minute. She said that if I found her tonight then she would eat with me." Brian said and I felt a strange sensation shoot through me… jealously.

Kristen POV

I was watching the monitor when someone came in the area. I turned to see Brian and I smiled.

"Well, I found ya." He said and I laughed.

"I am guess that it wasn't that hard." I said and he shrugged.

"You could have been doing something else." He said and I nodded.

"So, do you want me to come get you as soon as the shows over?" he asked me.

"Sure, can't wait." I said with a smile.

He left and I worked on a few more people. I finished up and got an odd text from Chris. I was talking to one of the ref when Brian walked up to me.

"Ready?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't think to bring any other clothes." I said and he waved it off.

"Don't worry about it… I wouldn't hold most wrestler to their words if I was a woman either." He said and I laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that." I said and he waved it off.

"Don't worry, you look fine." He said and we walked out to his rental.

"Hey, Brian!" a guy said and Gabriel (Tyler Reks) walked over to us.

"A few of us are going to grab food… you two wanna come?" he asked us and Brian looked at me. I shrugged.

"Sure." He said and I nodded.

Brian POV

I drove Kristen and I to a Chinese buffet where Gabriel, Matt, Phil, Kofi, John (Cena), Eve, and Barri were. I was glad that she wanted to go. I wanted to talk to her, but I knew that this would be fun too.

"I can't believe that you like that kind of music." I said and she was laughing. She was completely into metal, rock, and punk.

"Finally!" Gabriel said when we walked into the buffet.

"Yay! I'm not the only girl!" Eve said and hugged Kristen.

We did shots, ate, and talked. We were all having fun. Kristen fit right in with us. I was glad that I had found someone who thought of us as people and not wrestlers. I found out a lot about her because I could hear her and Eve talking.

"Having fun?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, ya'll are great." She said and I could tell that she had another shot. I smirked at her.

"Would you want to do this again, but many with just me?" I asked her.

"Totally… I just can't believe that you like me." She said and I smiled.

"You're different." I said and she nodded.

"You have no idea." She said with a laugh.

I took her back to her room and she was a little more sober.

"I will see you tomorrow?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Thanks for the fun." She said and kissed my cheek. She disappeared in her room and I smiled all the way to my room.

Kristen POV

I got into my room and someone immediately pinned me to the door. I gasped as I hand clamped over my mouth. I didn't know who it was or what was going on.

"You don't need to go out with them." A voice said and I realized it was Chris. I had never seen him like this.

"You were supposed to come back earlier. I needed you." He hissed and finally moved his hand from my mouth. I was shocked at his actions and he had hurt my face.

"Chris, what is wrong with you?" I asked him.

"You were supposed to be back earlier." He said and I sighed.

"What is wrong? I can't have friends?" I asked him and he pushed my harder into the door.

"I am the reason you are here… you don't need to be around Brian." He said.

"You're jealous?" I asked him and glared at me.

"You have Jessica that you get to go to every time you go home, to be there when you need her, and to give you what you want… I just want someone." I said and his expression softened.

"Kristen, you know that I am here for you." He said and I sighed.

"I know, Chris, but you can't be jealous. I'm still here for you." I said and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Alright, but I want to at least like who you decide to run to when I'm not here." He said and I nodded.

"I know." I said and he smiled.

"No Punk." He warned.

"Nothing to worry about there." I said as his lips crashed over mine.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Owned

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**A very adult content with forced scenes... please skip if you aren't comfortable. Don't review and tell me that you are uncomfortable or how bad the chapter is because you were warned. **

Kristen POV

I had been with the WWE for a month now. I was having fun and getting to see a lot of stuff that I wouldn't ever have the chance to see. I had made a lot of friends. I had gotten closer to Eve, Nattie, and Beth. They were all really nice. Chris and I were still great friends, but since I had been on the road we hadn't screwed like bunnies. I could honestly say that I was grateful for that.

I had gotten closer to Brian and Matt, but Phil also kept coming around. I didn't care for the guy, especially since he and Chris weren't exactly buddy buddy to each other.

"Hey, you going tonight?" Brian asked me and I shook my head no.

"You ok?" he asked me and I smiled at him.

"I'm ok, just tired… you go and have fun." I said and he nodded.

Brian and I were officially dating, but not hooked to each other. I liked it and he was super nice. I had told Chris that I would hang out with him tonight. Brian knew that Chris and I were best friends, but he didn't know about anything else. He didn't need to know much else.

Chris POV

I was waiting on Kristen when she got back. I didn't like the fact that she was dating Brian… she knew it, but I knew that I couldn't hold her forever. She was right that she needed someone to be there as well. I had Jessica, Iand it wasn't fair for me to keep her from someone just because we had an arrangement.

"You're late." I said when she walked onto the tour bus.

"Sorry." She said and I nodded.

I walked over and kissed her as someone moved behind her. She gasped when they grabbed her arms behind her back.

"What is going on?" she asked me and I gave her a sweet smile.

"I know that you like Brian, but someone else is willing to pay for you, so I have to let them." I said and confusion flashed across her face.

"Oh, you didn't think that I owned you… I do. I have for awhile… I bought you your house, I bought you car, I got you the job, and I pulled you out of the hole you were in. You are mine, Kris." I said and she shook her head no.

"Have fun… I'll be back in an hour." I said and they nodded.

Kristen POV

I watched Chris leave and realized that instead of this being the most fun I have had at a job… it was a nightmare. I felt the person move their hands up my arms. I tried to move my wrist, but they had secured them with something.

"You should have taken me up on my offer." The voice said and my eye raised up to meet John's. I remember him asking me for this when I first started, but I didn't want it. I still don't want it.

"I don't want this." I said and he smirked.

"Face it, you just a well-paid whore…" he said as he pulled my lips to his. I groaned and struggled to get away. I felt his fingers dig deeper into my shoulders and I gasped as he pulled away.

"This will go a lot better if you just play along." He warned me and I bit my lip. I didn't want John and I didn't want to be his 'whore' as he put it.

I looked at him as he ripped my tshirt apart at the collar. I struggled to get away, put he kept pulling me back to him.

"John, please…" I begged and he smirked.

"Please what?" he asked me as he pulled my breast out of my bra.

"You really are beautiful." He said as he bit down on my nipple. I let out a small scream, but it only seemed to encourage him.

"Chris said that you like some pain." He said as he yanked my khakis off my hips.

"John, stop." I said and slapped me across the face.

"Saying stop isn't going to get you anywhere." He said and I was shocked at the stinging sensation in my cheek.

I tried to back away, but he grabbed me and pushed my face down over the table. I gasped as I felt him rip the bra away from me and the ripping sound was my underwear being pulled from me. I looked up to see him looking down at me.

"You look so fuckable." He said and I blinked to keep the tears from escaping.

"What do you want?" he asked me.

"To be anywhere but here." I said and I screamed when I felt his hand come down against the flesh of my bottom.

"That's not going to help you." He said again as he pulled his shirt off. I watched as he undid his pants and slipped them off. I would love to have actually admired his body if he wasn't trying to force it on me.

I was laid over the table when he moved behind me. I jumped when I felt his finger press against my clit. I refused to moan and let him know I was getting any satisfaction.

"Moan for me…" he said in a husky voice and I shook my head no. I felt him slap my leg and I yelped in pain.

"Please stop." I begged as I felt his finger slip inside of me.

"You feel so good to my fingers; I can't wait to be inside of you." He said and I couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

"Aw… are you crying?" he asked me a minute later once he had pulled his fingers out of me.

"I don't want this." I sobbed and he sighed.

He pulled me off the table and pulled me to one of the chairs. I felt my legs get hit and I was on my knees.

"Put that mouth to good use." He said as he sat down. I tried to resist, but he backhanded me across the face. The hit was hard enough to make my head spin. I didn't have time to object again before he shoved himself in my mouth. I prayed that this would be over quickly.

John POV

I watched as the tears rolled down her face. I didn't care because she was doing amazing things with her mouth. I hand my hand planted in her hair and I continued to thrust into her mouth. She was gasping and gagging, but she felt amazing.

"Get up." I said as I pushed her off of me. I needed to be buried deep inside of her. She stayed in the floor until I picked her up and threw her onto the bed. I had to admit that Chris had a nice bus and it was definitely roomy.

I pulled the tie off her wrist and she curled up into a ball. I found the handcuffs that Chris had told me about and pulled her arm to me. She was struggling, but I managed to get her handcuffed to bed. She was crying and struggling. I didn't care.

I pinned her hips to the bed with my hands and slammed into her. She had dried up a little, but still felt great. She arched her back and let out a scream.

"I knew that you would scream for me." I said with a satisfying smirk. She laid there for the rest of the time and I finally shot inside of her.

"You are worth every penny." I said as I pulled my pants on and grabbed my shirt. I laid the money on the table and kissed her forehead.

"I will see you next week." I said and walked off the bus. Chris was waiting nearby and smirked when he saw me.

"Well?" he asked me and I smiled.

"She was what I needed." I said as I grabbed myself through my shorts.

"I left her handcuffed for you." I said and he nodded as he started towards the bus.

Chris POV

I walked onto the bus and I could hear her whimpering in the back. I walked back there and shed my clothes as I went. I found her handcuffed to the bed. I saw her thighs were coated with her juices and she was turning me on. I stroked myself as my eyes met hers.

"I warned you that I didn't like you and Brian." I said as I crawled onto the bed.

"Chris, please, I'm sorry." She said as I wiped away her tears. She was pulling against the handcuffs and I saw that she had red marks from me.

I undid them and kissed her wrist.

"I still get you tonight." I whispered as I placed myself at her entrance.

"Please be careful." She whispered. She was shaking and I could tell that John had really done a number on her.

I eased inside of her and she was still slick. She moaned softly after a few small thrust.

"Come on." I encouraged her as I propped myself up on my fist. She finally grabbed onto my biceps and bucked her hips.

She finally came a few minutes later and I wasn't far behind her. I finished and collapsed next to her.

"I don't like Brian… get rid of him." I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

"Please don't let John touch me again." She said as she sobbed.

"I won't, but I had to make you listen." I said and she nodded.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled and I kissed her temple.

"Go to sleep." I said and she nodded.

I fell asleep with her in my arms. I just hoped that she realized that I did own her.

**A/N: Please review!**


	6. Hurting

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Kristen POV

It had been a month since Chris had reminded me that I was his and only his. I had to admit that I was now scared shitless of him. John would come around for favors and I hated it.

I also had broken things off with Brian, but he wasn't willingly letting me go. He was a really nice guy and he meant well, but I knew Chris. I had only seen this side of him a few times; I knew that he would hurt Brian.

I was walking through the hallways that night. The show hadn't started yet, so I had some free time. I was walking down the hallway when I turned a corner and smacked into someone. I fell on my bottom and sighed.

"Shit, sorry." A familiar voice said and I looked up to see Phil extending his hand to me. I took it and he easily pulled me to my feet.

"Thanks." I mumbled and he nodded.

"You ok?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"I ran into you." I said and he smirked.

"Yeah, but I'm invicible." He said and I laughed.

"Really, so if I lift up your shirt am I going to find an 'S' on your chest?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Maybe, but you can't tell anyone." He joked and I smiled.

I heard Chris and quickly excused myself. I really didn't want to talk to him right now.

Phil POV

I watched as Kristen ran off. I saw her expression change when we heard Chris's voice. She almost looked scared of him. I thought that they were best friends, so I was super confused about it.

I walked back to the locker room and saw Brian sitting on the bench. He looked depressed and I knew that it was probably because Kristen had told him that she just wanted to be friends.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I don't like this… I really liked her." He said and I sighed.

"Then tell her." I said and he ran his hands down his face.

"I don't know how… she told me that she wanted to be friends, but it almost seemed forced. Do you think that Chris would ever tell her to break up with me?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I don't like the guy and nothing that he does would surprise me." I said and he sighed.

"Nothing adds up… we were happy. I mean, two days later she just breaks up with me and not only that, but she looked like she had been beaten." He said and I got suspicious. I didn't like it when men hit women. I hated it almost as much as drugs and alcohol.

I talked to Brian a little more, and started to think more about Kristen. She was a really nice person and the only thing I didn't like was her being friends with Chris, but I couldn't very well hold that against her.

Kristen POV

I was had just finished helping Eve with her shoulder when John walked in. I wanted to run, but I also didn't want to make a scene.

"I need help…" he said in a husky tone.

"I can't help you with that." I said and he smirked.

"You can later." He said and I sighed.

"Please, not tonight." I said and he gave me a sad look.

"Aww, is someone still sore?" he asked me in a sarcastic tone. I hated John in that moment, because I felt so stupid.

He finally left and I was working on someone when Brian walked into the area. I didn't want to see him or look at him. I felt stupid.

"Hi." He whispered.

"What did you need?" I asked him, but he didn't respond. I turned around and his lips crashed down on mine. I loved the feeling and I didn't want him to let me go. I finally pulled away and he brushed some hair out of my face.

"I didn't want to let you go." He said and I sighed.

"It's complicated." I mumbled.

"Chris doesn't like me does he?" he asked me and I sighed.

"It's not that…" I was saying when I moved my hand and he saw a bruise that John had given me. He caught my hand and looked at it.

"Who hurt you?" he asked me.

"No one… I'm clumsy." I said and he sighed.

"Fine, whenever you feel like being treated right come find me… maybe I will still be single." He said and I sighed. I turned around and I could hear him leaving. Life really sucked at the moment.

Chris POV

I was in the hotel room when I heard Kristen's door shut. I opened the adjoining door as she sat on the bed. I walked in and sat next to her. She scooted away from me and I pulled her back.

"Go away." She said and I smirked.

"Some one is moody." I said and she glared at me.

"Look, you got yourself into this." He said and I nodded.

"I know, but when I agreed to this… you weren't an asshole. You were still the Chris I knew in Canada, and you weren't greedy." She said and I sighed.

"Yeah, well, when you met me the world was different." I said as I pulled her to me.

"I want out." She said and I smirked.

"It will cost you." I said.

"Hasn't it already?" she asked me.

"Fine, I will let you know what I decide." I said and walked back to my room. I shut the door and went to shower. I heard her door shut before I turned on the water.

Phil POV

I was standing in the lobby when I saw Kristen walked past me. She looked upset and she didn't need to be walking around outside by herself.

"Hey." I said and she looked at me. I could see tears in her eyes as she turned and kept on walking. I jogged up to her and stopped her.

"Let me go." She said and struggled. I picked her up and carried her to a nearby park. I knew that I looked stupid, but I didn't care. I could tell that she needed someone right then.

"Now, what's wrong?" I asked her as I stood her in front of the swings. She walked over and sat in one. I sat down next to her and she was looking at the ground.

"What is it?" I asked her again.

"Why do you care?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Because I saw it in your eyes today and when Chris yelled for you… I don't like to see people hurt." I admitted. I don't know why I felt the need to admit it to her, but I did. I felt like she was different.

**A/N: Please review!**


	7. Wrong Person

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Phil POV

I was looking at her and I could tell that she was conflicted about telling me what was going on. I knew that I hadn't been the nicest person every time she had seen me.

"I'm just clumsy." She finally mumbled and I sighed.

"Why are you protecting him?" I asked her. I knew that she wasn't just clumsy. I didn't put it past him to hurt her.

"Because it's my fault." She said and I felt my blood boil. It was never a woman's fault when she got hit… it was never alright to hit a woman no matter what they did.

"Kristen, it's not your fault." I said and laid my hand on her shoulder. She flinched at me touch and I sighed.

"You don't understand." She said and I looked at her. She really was scared about what had happened to her.

"Try me." I said and she sighed.

"Chris and I have been having an affair for the last 10 years. He moved me to where he and Jessica are living, he paid for my house, my car, and helped me to get this job. I will lose everything if I don't go along with it." She said and I was surprised. I never expected her to say that.

"Oh…" was all I could reply.

"See, you don't understand." She said and started to brush past me. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to sit down. She looked at me.

"Do you regret it?" I asked her and she nodded as tears flooded her eyes.

"So why keep it up?" I asked her.

"Because he's threatening to take it all from me and he's not alone anymore." She said and I felt the rage come back.

"Has he hurt you?" I asked her and she nodded as she rolled up her sleeves. She had bruises on her arms.

"I told him I wanted out, but who knows what he will want in order for me to do that." She said and I rubbed her back.

"I don't want you to be hurt anymore." I said and she looked at me.

"Sorry, Phil, I didn't mean to tell you anything and it's not your concern… don't worry about it." She said and started to leave again. I stood up and blocked her.

"I asked you and you don't get a choice. I don't want him to hurt you." I said and she stood up.

"I'm not your charity project… I'll be fine." She said and started past me.

"No, you won't." I said and she glared at me.

"I will be once I'm away from you." She said and walked off. I sighed and I realized that I had probably pissed her off; I hadn't intended too. I just have that effect sometimes.

Kristen POV

I woke up the next morning to a strange sensation. I woke up and Chris was over me as he thrust into me. I moaned without meaning to and he smirked at me.

"You always loved being woke up like this." He mumbled as he nuzzled my neck.

I just continued to stare at the ceiling and waited for him to finish. He rolled off and looked at me.

"You really want out?" I asked me as I rolled over and looked at the wall.

"Yes." I said and he laughed.

"You wouldn't have anything without me." He said and I sighed.

"I know, Chris, but if you had been like this when we started this then we wouldn't have started this." I mumbled and he yanked me over to look at him.

"I have always been like this, but you were too stupid to realize it." He hissed at me. I tried to pull away, but he pinned me in the bed.

"Let me go." I said and he sighed.

"No, and I thought about letting you out of this, but I'm not going to anytime soon." He said and I struggled against him. I was pissed and he knew it.

He ended up throwing me into the shower to get ready because we had to leave soon. I wanted out of this. We were walking through the lobby and I had on large sunglasses to cover a faint bruise that Chris had given me that morning. I saw Phil out of the corner of my eye, but I kept on walking. I saw that he was with Brian and it hurt even more to see them both watching me.

Phil POV

I was walking around the arena looking for Kristen. I couldn't get her out of my head since last night. She deserved better… and Chris deserved a sever beating.

I was going out there tonight to badmouth Chris. They wanted to keep our feuding going until the next pay per view so that maybe Christian could come back and blame Chris for me beating him up.

I walked out and the crowd was great. I knew that I wanted to do this, but I wasn't fully focused… I was still thinking about Kristen.

"So, Chris, let's talk about you… you have come out here and aired my dirty laundry. I think it's time to air yours for awhile. I don't really know where to start though… I think that we will start with the image you portait to everyone. You are happily married, yet you are having an affair… that doesn't seem so happy to me." I said and the crowd was cheering.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked me as he came running from the backstage.

"What? You don't like it? How do you think I felt?" I asked him and he was fuming.

"Oh… and let's not forget making women feel like they are crap." I said and Chris charged me.

I got done and went back to my locker room. I wasn't in there long before someone walked in and slammed the door. I turned to see Kristen staring at me pissed.

"What the fuck?" she asked me and I smirked. She was cute when she was pissed.

"What? I didn't mention you." I said and she sighed.

"He will know that I told you." She said and I shrugged.

"So, maybe now he will quit." I said and she slapped me right across the face. I was shocked and angry at the same time.

I couldn't say anything as she walked out of the room. I figured that she would be somewhat grateful.

Kristen POV

I managed to ride back with Eve and avoid Chris at the arena. I got to my room, walked in, turned on the light, and came face to face with Chris. I gasped as he grabbed me by the upper arms.

"Chris…" I was saying, but he cut me off.

"You told him!" he said and I shook my head no.

"No, I didn't… I promise." I said in a small voice. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't.

I got ready to say something else, but the world instantly turned black as Chris smashed my head into the wall.

**A/N: Please review!**


	8. Small Step

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Kristen POV

I hadn't seen Phil since he told the world, on RAW, that Chris was cheating on his wife. Chris had barely let me out of his sight or John was always around. I knew that he didn't believe me, and Phil had told him that he just made it up.

"Did you talk to Jessica?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, she isn't worried about it… she thinks it's just a storyline like when you and Stephanie were a couple." I said and he nodded.

"I'm glad that she in gullible." He said and I nodded. I didn't really have anything to say to his remark.

We had just arrived at the next arena for the show. We had four days off and I was grateful for it. I wanted to go home, even if mine own home reminded me of him now, it was still home.

I went to the trainer's area and got to work. I was done inventorying when someone yelled for me. I walked out to fine Phil talking to one of the trainers. I wanted to run away from him, but I couldn't because I had to do my job.

"Hey, can you work out my shoulder?" he asked me and I nodded before walking back to the table. He walked over with me as he laid down.

"Are you going out tonight?" he asked me and I shook my head 'no'.

"I thought Eve was going to invite you." He said and I nodded.

"She did, but I'm flying home tonight." I said and he nodded.

"Well, I won't look for you then." He said with a slight hint of disappointment.

"You shouldn't look for me anyways." I mumbled and he smirked.

"Still mad at me, are we?" he asked in a condescending tone.

"You're done." I said and turned to walk away, but he stopped me.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He said with sincerity and I winced when he tighten his grip on my arms.

"Let me go." I whispered when his eyes got big.

"Let me see." He said and I shook my head no as I pulled my arm closer to my body. I didn't want him seeing it or even to have him this close to me. He had hurt me almost as much as Chris as because he had told Chris.

"No, just go." I said and he sighed.

"Kristen… I just want to help you." He said.

"So, you went and fucking told the person that is hurting me that you know he is hurting me?" I asked him with venom in my voice.

Phil POV

I was looking at Kristen and she was shattered. Chris had hurt her and I knew that I hadn't helped anything.

"I'm sorry… I just wanted him not to hurt you anymore." I mumbled as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, ya fucked that up." She said and I sighed.

"I'm…" I was saying.

"Just go be the 'Best in the World' and leave me the fuck alone." She said and I nodded. I walked away and knew

I was walking when I ran into Eve and Matt (Zack Ryder).

"Phil, I was looking for you." She said and I nodded. Matt slipped off and I watched as Eve tried to ask me something without knowing how to say it. I chuckled as she struggled to say something.

"Just try." I said and she laughed.

"Fine, I think that Kristen is really being hurt by Chris." She said and I nodded. I couldn't let her know if I knew anything or not about the situation.

"Why?" I asked her.

"She seems different or guarded when he's not around, plus, I'm pretty sure that I saw a massive bruise on her arm the other day. I didn't asked her about it, but I really think it's him." She said and I nodded.

"Why tell me?" I asked her and she smirked.

"You can tell that you like her." She said and I was surprised that she could tell that.

"You can?" I asked her because I was surprised.

"Yeah, but don't worry I won't tell anyone." she said and I nodded. I knew that if Brian knew that then he would be pissed at me; I didn't need anyone else pissed at me. I already had one mess I needed to fix.

Chris POV

I was glad to be home and Jessica was stupid enough to think that it really just was the storyline. I hadn't seen Kristen and we were fixing to fly out tomorrow. I drove over to her house and it looked dead. I walked up and unlocked the door. I opened it and nothing was in there. I was confused… I knew this was the right house because the key worked.

I walked further into the house and found a note on the counter.

_Chris, _

_I am sure that by now you can tell that I don't like in your house anymore. I can't do it… this doesn't feel like home anymore. I'm sure that you can sell it for a great price. _

_I'm done dealing with you… I can't do this anymore. I need out. I promise not to tell anyone and I want to continue to work at the WWE. I hope that you will just let me go. _

_Kristen_

I smirked when I read this… I knew that she was too scared of my to actually tell. I sighed as I looked around. I knew that I could sell this, but for now I would just wait and see what happens. I had a feeling that she would just come crawling back to me. I wasn't going to screw up her job at the WWE because it gave me a way to keep an eye on her. I texted John and told him that he was done with her. I wanted to be the only one to torment her in the future.

Phil POV

I was bored and home. I had already been for a run and everything was boring. Scott hadn't come over yet, so I didn't have anything to do. I kept thinking about Kristen; I just wanted her to be free from Chris.

I sighed as I picked up the phone and called her. I just had to pray that she would answer.

"Hello?" she answered out of breath.

"Hey, um, it's Phil." I said.

"Got that… caller ID." She said and I chuckled at her response.

"I wanted to see if you were alright." I said and she sighed.

"I'm moving." She said and I smiled. I remember that she had told me that Chris owned the house she lived in so maybe she was trying to escape

"Look, Phil, I gotta go Brian, Eve, Matt, and a few others are helping me." She said.

"Alright, sorry, I'll catch you later." I said and felt jealousy that I wasn't there helping them. I didn't know if she would actually ask me, but I would if I was there.

Kristen POV

I was sitting outside my new townhouse. I had bought it on a whim and I loved it. I was near Brian and Matt. I had a few other WWE friends that were around so I was happy about that. I was also happy that Chris didn't have this to hold over me.

"You ok?" a voice asked me and I turned to see Eve sit down beside me.

"Yeah." I said and she smiled.

"Thinking about Phil?" she asked me and I looked at her shocked.

"Why do you ask that?" I asked her.

"I saw how you looked when he called earlier… Do you like him?" she asked me.

**A/N: Please review!**


	9. News

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Kristen POV

I was free from Chris and it felt great. I hadn't heard from him since I had left him that note. I knew that he had to be fuming, but I didn't care. I traded in the car he bought me, changed my number, and was now ready to to be a new person.

I walked into the arena with Eve, Matt (Zack Ryder), and Brian (Curt Hawkins). I was happy to have other friends now and things were looking up.

"I love the hair!" Barbie said as she walked into the trainer's area. I smiled because someone had noticed. I had changed it from straight and blondish-brown to red and curly. I wanted something completely different from what I had… I didn't want to be that person anymore.

I was talking to them when Brian came into the area. I smiled at him because I knew that we were talking again. I didn't know if we would date, but at least I had a friend out of it.

"We are going out tonight… you up for it?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said and he nodded.

"Someone will grab you later." He said with a smile.

Phil POV

I had my match and I was going to find Kristen. I was going to ask her how moving went… I knew that I didn't need an excuse to talk to her, but I felt like I should have one. I walked up and was shocked at her new look. She looked great.

"Hey, you need some help?" she asked me.

"Um… no… you look great." I blurted out. She smiled at me and I felt embarrassed.

"Thanks for noticing." She said and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"How did moving going?" I asked her and she got the biggest smile.

"It went great." She said and I could tell that she was happy.

"Good, are you going out tonight?" I asked her and she nodded.

I talked to her a few more minutes before walking away to find Kofi. I walked around a corner and heard voices; I heard Kristen's name mentioned so I stopped to listen.

"You let her leave?" a voice said that I knew to be John Cena.

"She moved out… I am still thinking about how to get her back." The other voice said and I sighed because I knew that it was Jericho's. I knew that he wouldn't let her go, but I wanted her to be happy.

"So just go take her back." John said and I didn't know why John was so adament about it.

"You know if doesn't work that way." Chris said and I heard John chuckle.

"Yeah, right, it wasn't supposed to work that way the night I fucked her raw while she was handcuffed to the headboard, but it did." John said and I felt my blood boil. I was just so pissed at that; she hadn't told me all that the night we talked.

I walked away and I found Kofi in the locker room.

"You alright?" he asked me as I punched a locker.

"No, I can't believe that Chris would hurt Kristen like that." I said and Kofi shook his head.

"What happened?" he asked me and I sighed. I didn't know who I could trust about it.

"Chris basically raped her." I said and I could tell that Kofi was pissed about it.

We talked about it and were determined that Chris and John weren't getting anywhere near her. I showered and changed, but my hand was still painful. I knew that I would have to get it looked at.

I told Brian that I would grab her and was walking down the hallway when I turned a corner and ran into Chris. He was the last person that I wanted to see right now.

"Hello, Phillip." He said and I tried to walk past him, but he wasn't going to just let me walk past.

"What, Chris?" I asked him as he put his hand up to stop me.

"I wanted to talk to you about Kristen…" he said and I stopped him.

"She's just a friend… we don't really hang out. I only see her at work. Don't waste my time about something not important." I said and he smirked.

"She's just a friend?" he asked me and I nodded. I was trying to play it cool.

"Cause, I could have sworn that someone said you had been talking to her a lot." He said and I shrugged.

"People talk around her about a lot of stuff that isn't their business or isn't true… think about your sources." I said and tried to leave again.

"So, you don't want that slut?" he asked me and I felt my blood churn through me.

"She's not a slut." I said and he smirked.

"Says you… but I happen to know that she can be." He said and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I turned to leave, but instead I caught him off guard with a punch to the jaw.

"Raping someone doesn't make them a slut." I said and ran to find her.

Kristen POV

I had just changed when Phil came running up to me.

"Come on." He said and grabbed my elbow to pull me. I was having problems keeping up as we walked away.

"Phil, stop." I said and he didn't hear me. I tripped and fell. He picked me up and kept on pulling me with him.

"Quit!" I said and pulled away from him again.

"Come on, we have to go." He said and held out his hand.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I will explain it to you in the car." He said and reached for me again. I didn't like him acting like this.

"No, come on." He said as Chris walked out of the building. I knew that Phil was the lesser of the two evils at that point. He dragged me to his rental and we pulled out.

He was driving away and I still didn't know what had gotten into him.

"What is your problem? I know you don't do drugs so what the hell?" I asked him.

He pulled over in a paring lot and leaned his head against the steering wheel.

"I need to know something." He asked him and I looked at him.

"Did Chris rape you?" he asked me and I didn't know how he knew anything about that; I hadn't told him that.

"I don't want to go tonight, just take me back." I said and he looked at me.

"Did John rape you?" he asked me and I opened the door to get out of the car. I started to walk away. I felt the pain shot through my legs of where I had fallen earlier, but I didn't want to be with him. I didn't know why or how he knew about this, but I had hoped that it would just go away. I guessed wrong.

**A/N: Please review!**


	10. Friends?

**A/N: I only own the OCs.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Phil POV

I watched as Kristen bolted from the car. I could tell that she was both physically and mentally hurting. I didn't mean to upset her, but I had to know what was going on. I didn't want anyone to hurt her… I felt like it was my responsibility to help her now.

I ran after her and she struggled when I caught up to her.

"Leave me alone!" she said and I tightened my grip on her.

"Kristen, calm down." I said and she kept on struggling. I got her back into the car and got in before she could leave again.

"Phil, leave me the fuck alone." She said as tears cascaded down her face.

"I just want to help you." I said and she sobbed into her knees.

"You can't." she said and I pulled her to me. I pulled her over the shifter and into my lap. She cried into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sure that I can." I whispered as I held her tighter. She finally calmed down enough to get back into the other seat.

"How did you find out about that?" she asked me.

"I overheard John and Chris talking. They aren't happy that you aren't with Chris anymore." I said and she nodded.

"I know, but I couldn't take it anymore. We were supposed to be friends with benefits and then it turned into something else… something much worse." She said and I nodded. I felt so bad for her.

"It's ok, he won't hurt you anymore." I said and she sniffled as she looked out the window.

"How do you know?" she asked me.

"Because, I won't let him." I said and she looked at me with a confused expression.

"You don't know me… so you don't…" she was saying when I put a finger over her lips.

"I can't stand to see women getting hurt… I am not going to let them hurt you." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks, Phil." She said and I smiled at her.

"You are a great friend." She said and I nodded, but for some reason that friend part bothered me.

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel. We can order pizza and have a movie night." I said and she nodded.

Kristen POV

We got back to the hotel, I changed, cleaned up my cuts, and Phil came to my room. We ordered Chinese and he picked out Iron Man to watch. I was comfortable around Phil and I liked it.

I woke up the next morning and Phil was asleep next to me on the bed. The movie was repeating again and I smiled as I looked at Phil. He had his arm wrapped around me and his face was buried in the pillow next to mine.

I carefully untangled myself from him and went to the bathroom. I came out and Phil was sitting up on the side of the bed. He heard me and looked over; I was glad to see a smile on his face.

"Sorry." He said and I shrugged.

"I fell asleep too." I said and he smiled at me.

"You need a ride today?" he asked me and I nodded. I was going to ride with Eve, but I had a feeling that she wasn't even up yet. I wanted to go ahead and get to the next city.

Phil left and I grabbed everything to leave. I walked downstairs and Kelly came up to me.

"Hey, I didn't think that you would move onto Phil." She said and I looked at her strange.

"What?" I asked her.

"Brian and Matt saw Phil coming out of your room this morning in the same clothes he left he arena in, plus yu two didn't make it to the club last night." She said and I nodded.

"We didn't do anything… he fell asleep after we talked." I said and she nodded.

"You don't have to explain anything to me; I'm your friend. I just wanted you to know the rumor." She sadi and I nodded. I hugged her and met Phil in the parking lot.

Phil POV

We left eh parking lot and headed onto the highway.

"Oh, just so you know… we are a rumor now." She said and I laughed.

"Seriously?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yep, Brian and Matt say you leave my room this morning." She said and I nodded.

"Oh, I can tell them that nothing happened." I said and she shrugged.

"Whatever… if they are stupid enough not to come and ask then they are too stupid for me." She said and I chuckled at her response.

We made it to Chicago before dark and I was glad… I was home.

"Um, I'm going out with some friend tonight… you wanna come?" I asked her and she nodded.

"If it's not a problem." She said and I shook my head no.

"Nope, come on." I said and we went to my place. We walked in and Scott was asleep on the couch.

"Stand behind me." I said and she looked confused, but she did it anyways. I slammed the door shut and Scott jumped up as popcorn went everywhere. He looked like he had been shot and then glared at me when he heard us laughing.

"Not cool." He said as he started to pick up popcorn.

"Kristen, just ignore the large idiot." I said as we walked further inside the apartment. Scott looked up at the mention of someone else and smiled when he saw her.

"I'm Scott." He said and extended his hand. She smiled and took it, but he kissed the back of her hand. She laughed and he smirked at me.

"Come on." I said and showed Kristen where she could stay. She tried to argue, but quickly gave up when Scott joined my side.

Kristen POV

We got ready and left to meet his friends for some dinner. We ended up at a pizzeria and I was having fun. All his friends were nice and goofy like Phil. Scott and I got along great and it made me forget any problems I was having at that time. I was thankful for Phil.

**A/N: Please review!**


	11. Encounters

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Thanks CultofCharisma for the support. **

Kristen POV

I had fun in Chicago. Phil and Scott were so much fun to be around. I liked him and his friends, plus they made me forget about everything that was going on in my wrecked life.

I sighed as I walked into the arena. I had just gotten back from three days off and I had to admit I was starting to miss work when I wasn't there. I walked into catering when Kelly pulled me over to the table where she and Nattie were talking. I sat down with them and Nattie hugged me.

"So, how was Chicago?" Kelly asked me and I smiled.

"I had fun… Phil's a really nice guy." I said as we heard someone yelling behind us.

"Quit being a douche bag!" Phil yelled at someone as he walked off. They both looked at me and I smirked.

"Ok, he's nice most of the time?" I said and they were laughing at me.

"Oh, guess who's asking about you?" Nattie said and I didn't say anything.

"Kris?" she said and I looked at her.

"Oh, me? Sorry, I assumed that you were talking about Kelly." I said and Kelly playfully shoved me.

"Not in a bad way… I mean face it you're a diva and I'm..." I was saying when Kelly cut me off.

"A hot mess." She said and I started laughing.

"I will take it because hot is in there." I said and we were laughing.

"Who's asking about her? I wanna know so I can set them up." Kelly said to Nattie and I rolled my eyes.

"Drew." She said and I looked at her weird.

"Really?" I asked her and she nodded. I had never thought that Drew (McIntyre) would be asking about me.

"Yeah, he was asking around about you." Nattie said and I nodded.

"Yay, I will be back!" Kelly said as she hoped up and walked away. I couldn't stop her.

Phil POV

I was walking to the trainer's area when I heard someone walking up behind me. I stopped and turned around to see who it was. I came face to face with Chris.

"What?" I growled at him and he smirked.

"Problems, Philip?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care to be around people who abuse people." I said and he smirked.

"So, she made you believe that I 'abused' her?" he asked me using air quotes.

"You did… I see it when you are around." I shot back and he nodded.

"Believe whatever, but eventually she will just use you too." He said and I shook my head. I watched as he walked away with a smirk on his face. I sighed and headed to see Kristen… I knew that she wouldn't use me. She wasn't like that at all.

I walked into the trainer's area to see Kristen talking to Kelly. They both looked super excited.

"OMG, don't you love my new super hot pink nail polish." I said as I walked up to them. They were laughing at me as I showed off my invisible nail polish.

"Not your color, Hun." Kristen said and I was laughing at her. Kelly rolled her eyes at us.

"Guess what?" she asked me excitedly.

"You finally started your period?" I asked her with sarcasm.

"How did you know?" she asked me back with equal amounts of sarcasm.

"You can be bitchy." I said in a girly voice.

"Oh, no, that's just because it rubbed off from hanging out with you." She said and I smirked.

"At least it wasn't the tattoos." Kelly said laughing.

"Seriously, what's up?" I asked her.

"Drew just asked me to go out with him tonight." She said and I had felt instant jealously. I forced a smile at her and nodded.

"Awesome, you still want a ride tomorrow?" I asked her and she nodded. I excused myself and made up the excuse that I needed to stretch some more. I wanted to yell no at her, but I couldn't find my voice. I the voice of the voiceless had just lost mine around my friend… all because I was jealous. I wasn't supposed to be jealous.

Kofi POV

I got done with the show and went down to the hotel gym. I wanted to get a run in before bed tonight. I was still too wired from the show. I walked in and Phil was sprinting on the treadmill. I walked over and he slowed down when he saw me.

"You alright?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I don't know… I can't explain it." He said and I nodded.

"I am going to say that it has something to do with Kristen going out with Drew tonight." He said and I shrugged.

"I don't know… she's just a friend." I said and he nodded. I got ready to say some thing else when John Cena walked into the gym. I rolled my eyes and motioned for Kofi to drop it.

"Hey, Phil?" John said and I looked at him. I shouldn't have… I hated the guy after what Kristen had told me.

"What?" I asked him.

"I hope that you are having fun with my sloppy second." He said and I knew that he was talking about Kristen.

"You stupid fucker." I said as I jumped off the treadmill at him.

I threw a punch and he stumbled back. He threw a punch that I blocked and kicked him in the stomach. He managed to get his hand up and hit me in the jaw. I went to tackled him as Kofi pulled me back and Cody (Rhodes) appeared out of no where to stop John. I realized that a few more superstars were in the gym now.

"Come on, he's Vince's gold boy… let it go." A voice said and I saw Brian (Curt Hawkins) beside me. I nodded as they pulled me out of the gym.

They guided me towards the elevators and I got to my room.

"You can't get in fights, especially not with him." Brian said as he threw me a Pepsi. I held it up to my jaw and nodded.

"You going to be alright?" Kofi asked me.

"Yeah, catch you tomorrow." I said because I knew that his wife was touring with us. I would want to be with my wife instead of me too.

"What was that about?" Brian asked me after a minute.

"He made a crack about Kristen." I said and Brian pursed his lips together.

"Should have hit him harder." He said and I chuckled in agreement.

"Why did you give up with her?" I finally asked him. I knew that I shouldn't have asked, and given the rumor about her and me I could take a guess.

"I was scared of her… she had it all together." He said and I wanted to laugh at him. He had no idea how much she really needed someone like him.

"She liked you." I said and he looked at me.

"Really?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I think you might want to try again… plus, you are better than the pretty boy Scot." I said and he laughed.

We talked for a while until I decided that I had to try and sleep. I just hoped that Kristen had a good time on her date.

**A/N: Please review!**


	12. Unexpected Help

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Sorry for the delay... I had a death in the family. **

**This is an adult chapter... skip it if it might bother you. **

Phil POV

I got down to the lobby the next morning and Kristen was waiting on me. I smile when I saw her as she waited while talking to Kelly. I watched her as she talked; she was very animated and looked happy. I walked over and she smiled at me.

"Ready?" I asked her and she nodded, but I saw worry flash across her face. I grabbed a bag and helped her to the car.

"Where do you want to stop for breakfast?" I asked her.

"I'll let you what… you can pick after you tell me why you are sporting those bruises." She said as she slipped on her sunglasses. I chuckled because I couldn't get anything by her.

"I might have gotten into it with John." I mumbled as I put the car into drive.

"Please tell me that it was not about me." She begged me. I sighed and looked at the road.

"Phil, I'm not worth it." She said and I gripped the wheel.

"Yes, you are!" I shouted and she jumped at my outburst.

"Kristen, you are always worth it. He said something that pissed me off and I didn't like it. I reacted because you are worth it." I said and she nodded. I had scared her, but hadn't meant to make her react to me.

We drove in silence. I apologized to her, and she nodded. We finally went back to talking as we almost got there. I asked her about Drew and she seemed so happy when she talked about him. I just hoped that he would be good for her.

Kristen POV

It had been a few months since Drew and I started dating. He was a super nice guy. I was also glad that John and Chris seemed to leave me alone. Phil and I were still close friends. I was even texting Scott (Colt) on a daily basis. I was glad that everything was looking up.

"You coming?" Drew asked me as he found me in the trainer area. I nodded as I waved by to one of the refs.

"I figured that we would have a nice night." He said and I nodded.

"Let me go back and change?" I asked him.

"Or you could just grab food with me and we can strip later?" he asked me and I smiled at him.

We ate and went back to his room. I smiled as he kissed me once the door was shut.

"I had some beer sent up." He said and I nodded. I knew that he like to drink, so I nodded as he opened one up. He passed me one and I took it as I walked out on the balcony. I took a long drink and looked out over the city. I was really thirsty, so I had half the beer gone in a matter of minutes. I sighed and realized how tired I was as I leaned on the railing.

"Love?" Drew said when he walked out and I turned around. I saw someone behind him, but everything was getting fuzzy. I dropped the beer in shock as John walked out.

"What the hell?" I managed to ask.

"Oh, princess, you didn't actually think that Drew was dating you because he liked you, did you?" John asked me and I looked at Drew.

"You were a good fuck and not bad looking on my arm, but money is everything." Drew said as he placed a kiss on my lips. I tried to push him off, but it was like my arms weighted a ton.

"No use in fighting, love… I put something in your beer." He said and I shook my head. I managed to get off of him and tried for the door, but John caught me.

"Oh, no, you are mine tonight." He whispered in my ear as I felt him grab my breast.

"I will see you tomorrow." He said and kissed me. I tried to get away, but he grabbed my jaw with a tight grip and held me in place.

"Play nice." He whispered and John let me go. I feel to the ground and whimpered. I didn't know what to do, but I knew that I didn't want to be here.

"Come on, I want to be inside of you." John said as he roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the bed. I tried to fight him off, but he backhanded me. I landed on the other side of the bed as I slowly passed out. I remember John pulling on my shirt, but that's the last thing I felt. All wanted to fight, but nothing would cooperate and the only thing I could think of was Phil.

Chris POV

I was in the bar with Randy when Drew and a few other superstars walked down there. I thought that Drew and Kristen were going out tonight. I had started to miss Kristen and I knew that being that ass that I had been would never get her back. I didn't care if we ever slept together again, but I missed her as a friend. I just hadn't grown the balls yet to apologize.

I had been sitting there a while and Drew kept throwing back drinks. I finally went over and sat with him. The other superstars were having conversations with other people.

"You and Kristen not doing anything tonight?" I asked him and he smirked.

"We were, but an old friend really wanted to spend time with her." He said with a smirk. I didn't like his tone.

"Who?" I asked him and he threw his drink back.

"What's it to ya?" he asked me.

"I just wanted know… we are friends." I lied to him.

"Were, I thought?" he said and I sighed.

"The status is debatable." I said and he nodded.

"Cena." He mumbled as one of the twins came and slid into his lap. I should have been pissed because he was dating Kristen and now tongue fucking another girl, but I was more worried about Kirsten.

I knew that Cena had never given up on her. He wanted her since that night I had let him fuck her. I was a terrible person for doing that and now she was paying for my stupidity. I saw Drew's card sitting on the table. I grabbed it and ran upstairs. I wanted to make sure that she was all right. I didn't want John to hurt her.

I ran to Drew's room and opened the door. John had just pulled out of her and I saw her clothes were torn on the ground, she was passed out on the bed, and I could tell that John was defiantly having his way with her. I saw used condoms, toys, and an open tube of lube on the floor. I tackled him to the floor and knocked him out.

I stood up and looked at her. I could see various bruises and other things. I untied her wrist from the bed and John started to get up. I hit him over the head with the lamp on the night table. He was out cold.

I wrapped her in a blanket and carried her to my room. I was grateful to make it without anyone seeing me. I knew that I wouldn't be able to explain that one without being arrested.

I laid her on the bed and looked at her. I knew that the terrible things she had just experienced were my fault. I just had to hope that she was going to be all right… I would work on her forgiveness once she was better.

**A/N: Please review!**


	13. Painful

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks for the sympathy and well wishes.**

Chris POV

I was sitting in my room with Kristen. She was still passed out. I had washed the blood and other stuff off her so that she looked somewhat like the person I knew. I could still the large bruises, a few cuts, and her ankle was swollen. I wanted nothing more than to take her to the police, but I had to respect what she wanted to do first.

I was sitting there when voices pulled me out of my own world. I looked at the door as I heard a distinctly Scottish voice calling for me. I looked through the peephole and Drew looked pissed. I sighed and opened the door a smaller crack.

"What? I'm trying to sleep." I lied.

"Yeh stole my card." He said and I shook my head.

"I didn't." I told him and he smirked.

"Yeh aren't a good liar." He said and I sighed.

"And you are shit for a boyfriend." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"She was nothing but a good fuck." He said and I felt my blood boil. I knew that I had thought that at one time, but I was wrong. I knew it now that I was terribly wrong.

I stepped out and hit him. He stumbled back and came at me, but Matt, Brian, and Phil all separated us because they had rounded the corner from the elevator.

"Calm down… go on." Brian told Drew and I sighed as Phil stopped me. I was shocked that Phil was holding me back. We hadn't been friendly since before Kristen started working for the WWE.

"Phil, can you come with me for a second?" I asked him one Drew had stomped off.

"What?" he asked me.

"Come here… it's about Kristen." I said and that peaked his interested. He sighed and nodded. Matt and Brian wandered off as he followed me into the room.

"Wait, she looks bad… I know that you and I don't get along. I also know that she told you what John did to her in the past." I said and he nodded.

"So what, you're remoseful?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I am, but that's not the immediate issue… John got a hold of her tonight. Drew drugged her." I said and I could tell that Phil was pissed.

"Where is she?" he finally asked me. I pointed around the corner and he walked over there. I heard him cussing when he saw her and I follow him over to the bed.

"I found her as John was finishing up." I said as I choked on my words. He growled and started past me.

"No." I said.

"No? he fucking raped her and you are telling me no? I am going to go kill him." He said and I shook my head.

"You can't until you know what she wants to do." I said and he sighed.

"Look, I know that if she wakes up and finds me here then she will flip because we aren't exactly close anymore, but I will trade rooms with you if you can help her." I said and he nodded.

He ran to get his stuff and I wiped her face off. I just wanted her to wake up soon. Phil came back and I grabbed my stuff to head to his room.

I was walking past Drew's room when he came out. I grabbed him and slammed him into the wall.

"Do not fucking touch her again." I said as I pulled his shoulder out of it's socket. I knew that I shouldn't have, but I hated him right now.

Kristen POV

I woke up and everything hurt. The last thing I remembered was John pulling my clothes off. I sat up straight, which was the worst thing I probably could have done. I looked around and Phil was sitting in the chair beside me.

"Kristen…" he said and I scrambled out of the bed. I didn't want to be near anyone.

"It's ok… no one is going to hurt you." He said and I looked around. I saw that my wrist were red and swollen. I was hurting everywhere and Phil was coming towards me.

"Stay away." I said and he stopped. He put his hands in the air, as in surrender, as I looked around to make sure that one else was around.

"John isn't here… you are safe." He said and I let it register that I was all right. I collapsed and Phil immediately picked me up. He carried me to the bed and I sobbed on him.

"It's ok, no one is going to hurt you." He said as I clung to him. I sobbed as everything left me. I couldn't believe what had happened to me. I just wanted to go home.

Phil POV

I woke up the next morning and Kristen was still asleep on me. I rubbed her back to soothe her as sighed. I still wanted to kill Drew. I was rubbing her back as I felt her shift. I looked down and she was looking at me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I don't know… thanks for saving me." She mumbled and I moved some hair out of her face.

"I didn't save you… Chris did." I said and her eyes turned huge.

"What?" she asked me. I knew that she wouldn't believe me.

"Chris saved you… he feel like an ass for what he did." I said and she nodded, but didn't say anything.

We laid there in silence. I would wipe away the silent tears as they fell.

Chris POV

I went to the room that Phil and Kristen were staying in. I knocked softly and used my key. I walked in and Phil was sitting on the sofa. I heard Kristen in the bathroom.

"She ok?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't know." He said and I nodded. I saw with him and waited on Kristen. I never imagined us getting along for any reason, but we were because of one person.

Kristen came out a few minutes later and I saw confusion, hurt, and pain flash across her face when she saw me.

"I'm still alive." She said and I stood up. I slowly approached her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry that I ever let this happen to you." I said and she sobbed into me. I held her as she cried and soothed her. I knew that this was absolutely my fault and I was going to make sure that John and Drew paid for this.

**A/N: Please review! Also, check out my new story Family Affairs. **


	14. Moving On

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks for the sympathy and well wishes.**

Kristen POV

I was sitting in Los Angeles with Eve at a starbucks. We were in town Summerslam. I was sit moving on from what John had done, but it had been a few weeks and I was getting better. Chris and I had become friends again; Phil and I were closer.

"So, are you ever going to date Phil and get the sexual tension down between you two?" she asked me and I almost spit out my coffee when she said that.

"What are you talking about? We are just friends." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Look, don't say anything about me… you are the one who took forever to tell Matt that you liked him!" I shot back and she was laughing. They had been dating for a few weeks and the storyline they had been were the reason they were currently dating.

We left Starbucks and stopped at a few stores to shop. I was looking more than buying, but Eve was creating a whole new wardrobe.

We finally got done and went to meet Matt and Brian for lunch. I was still talking to Brian, but I told him that I didn't want to ruin our friendship and try to date again. I knew that he accepted it, but in all honesty… I was scared of guys right now.

Phil POV

I was getting ready to go to an autograph session when someone knocked on the bus door. I opened it and Kristen walked on the bus. I smiled at her.

"I picked up a stray." She said and I looked up confused as Scott walked on behind her. I smiled and hugged him.

"I didn't know you were coming out today." I said and he shrugged.

"Kristen bought me the ticket to come early." He said and I looked at her. She gave me a sheepish smile and I pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks." I said and she nodded.

"Have fun, I will see you later." She said and turned to walk away.

"No, come back… you brought him here early… you are babysitting him." I said as Scott laughed.

"Come on, babysitter… I'm hungry." He said as we left the bus. I went to the car that was waiting for me. I waved as they drove off in Kristen's rental to go find Scott food.

I got to the autograph signing and it went great. I met a lot of fan, I signed everything, took a lot of pictures, and had fun. I was done, but I had an impromptu interview with a new channel before I left. I answered the questions and did fine. I was just glad to get to leave when I did.

I looked at my phone and I had pictures messages from Scott. I had pictures from him that were of him and Kristen in random places. I had a text from her telling her where to meet them. I told the driver to take me there and I would ride back with them.

I got to Universal City Walk and found them at the candy store. We strolled around and hung out for the next hour before eating in the Chinese restaurant. I was glad that Kristen wasn't scared of Scott. I knew that she was still getting over everything that happened.

We drove back to the hotel and I checked in. I hadn't checked in yet because I got there this morning. I check in, Scott, got a room, and we decided to watch a movie in my suite.

Kristen POV

I was walking to Phil's suite when someone stopped in my path. I gasped when I saw that it was John. I didn't want to be anywhere near me.

"Good to know that you are still afraid for me." He taunted me. I mustered up all the strength in me to attempt to walk beside him, but he pulled me to him. I struggled; I didn't want to be this close to him ever again.

"Let me go." I said through gritted teeth. He chuckled in my ear. I was struggling when I felt someone pull him off me. I was shocked, but looked up to see Scott standing beside John.

"Dude, leave her alone." He said as Scott pulled me to him. I was grateful to him. He put his arm around me and we walked to Phil's room.

"You ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I told him no once and he's still not over it." I said as I tried to smile and he nodded.

"He's not gonna get ya." Scott said and hugged me. I smiled at him as I knocked on Phil's door.

"Slow pokes." Phil said as we walked into the room.

I saw Brian, Matt, Eve, Chris, Barbie, Gabe (Tyler Reks), and Barri (Mason) already sitting around.

"Sorry, John was mad he didn't get an invitation." Scott said and Phil turned around quickly to look at me.

"Scott took care of it." I said and Phil nodded.

"That guy can be an ass at time and other's he can be cool." Brian said and we all agreed.

"I think that he can't handle the divorce." Eve said and I didn't even know that John was getting a divorce.

Scott POV

We watched the movie and had fun. I was glad that I had friends here, but I wasn't sad that I wasn't in the WWE. I wanted to be at one time more than anything, but now I didn't care.

We were talking to Brian and Gabe when I realized that Kristen was asleep. I smirked as I watched Phil watch her sleep. He would still join in the conversation, but he definitely felt something for her. I had seen in when she was in Chicago with him a few months before.

He put her on his bed when everyone left and came back out.

"You so like her." I said and he shrugged.

"It's not like that." He said and I chuckled.

"Whatever… just admit it." I said and he shook his head.

We talked for a few more minutes before I left to go to my room. I knew that if Phil didn't admit it soon then I might.

**A/N: Please review! Also, check out my new story Family Affairs. **


	15. Next Step

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Adult Content**

Kristen POV

I was back in Florida and glad to be home. I wanted to nothing and enjoy it. I was going to Chris' house later for a party. I had invited Phil with me since he had to be in town for a FCW apperance.

"I'm surprised that you are going." He said and I shot him a sideways glance.

"I'm just glad that we are friends again." I said and he nodded as he took a drink of his pepsi.

"It's too damn hot here." He said and I laughed at him.

"That's why I'm getting into the pool." I said and disappeared to change. I walked back out and Phil was already outside by the pool.

I walked out and he was looking at the water.

"You are supposed to get in for it to work." I said and shoved him in. I was laughing as he resurfaced. He had an unhappy look on his face as his hair was sticking out everywhere.

"You have five seconds to get in here or I will get out and get you." He said and I shook my head as I took off towards the door. I heard splashing and almost made it to the door when I felt wet arms wrap around me and pull me to them. I was wiggling, but I couldn't get him to put me down.

"Too late." He said as we both went into the pool.

I pushed him away and resurfaced. He was laughing at me and I splashed water as him. We got into a water fight and I tried to retreat out of the pool, but he stopped me at the side of the pool.

I was pushed up against the side of the pool and Phil was behind me. I felt his chest up against my back, his breath on my neck, and I realized just how close he was to me at that moment.

"You can't get away." He whispered and I looked over my shoulder at him. He looked so good in that moment. I bit my lip and nodded. He shot me a smirk, but there was something different behind it.

He turned me around and I wasn't sure what he was going to do. I closed my eyes for a second when I felt his lips brush over mine. I was shocked, but I didn't find myself hating it.

Phil POV

I don't know why, but something told me to kiss Kristen. I kissed her and she tensed, but relaxed quickly. I felt her smaller hands slid up my arms and over my shoulders. I cupped her face in my hands. She moaned slightly as my tongue swept over her bottom lip.

I finally slid my hands down her back and settled on her hips. She arched into me as I pushed her against the edge of the pool. She broke the kiss and looked at me. I wasn't sure how he was really going to react as I watched her closely.

She pulled my back to her and ran her fingers though my hair. I knew that she wasn't objecting. I gently tugged on the bottom stings of her bathing suit. It came free and I pulled the other side to pull them off of her. She watched as I placed them on the side of the pool beside her. She bit her lip and pulled me back to her.

I yanked the top of her bathing suit off and threw it behind her. I forgot everything I was doing as her fingers carefully brushed underneath the edge of my shorts. I groaned as she pulled them down. I helped her out and pulled them off. She threw them somewhere behind her.

I trapped her with my hands on either side of her as I started to kiss down her neck. She gasped as I bit her neck in surprised as she wrapped her hand around my shaft. I carefully licked over the wound on her neck, since I had drawn blood on accident.

"Sorry." I mumbled as her hand rubbed up and down over me. I groaned as she apprlied pressue on my head with her thumb.

"You are having too much fun with that." I mumbled as she kissed me.

I pulled on of her legs up on my hip and caressed her inner thigh. We started to fight for dominance for the kiss as I careesed her clit. She tightened her grip and I pulled her closer as my finger sank into her depths. She gasped into the kiss as I added a finger.

I added pressure to the bundle of nerves and she threw her head back. She let it rest on the outside of the pool as I took advantage of her position. I took a nipple in my mouth as I I sped up to her advantage.

"Please, Phil." She begged and I pulled my fingers out. I smirked when her head shot up and glared at me.

"Patience." I said as she stood up more.

Kristen POV

I was glaring at Phil because I was so close when he stopped. I was frustrated and he knew it. He started to walk out of the pool and he took my hand to go with him.

We walked out of the pool and he lead me over to the large lounger I had on the patio. He pushed it down to lay flat and walked back over to me. I got ready to say something when he cut me off with a searing kiss. I moaned as he guided me down onto the cushion. We settled into the middle of the lounger as he settled between my legs.

"Are you sure?" he asked me and I nodded as I pulled his lips back to mine.

I spread my legs a little further apart as his tip brushed against my. I moaned at the delicious friction as I looked at him.

He slowly pushed inside of me as his hazel eyes instantly clouded over in lust. I moaned as he filled me up. Our eyes locked as he slowly thrust into me. I gripped onto his biceps as he found a steady rhythm.

"Fuck me." I moaned as he pulled my legs over his shoulders.

He listened as he sped up and started to pound into me harder. I was gasping and moaning as he continued to pick up the pace.

"Please." I begged as he buried his head in my neck. I was gripping his hair as he slammed into me. I felt my body release as his hot liquid splashed inside of me.

He collapsed as we laid there attempting to catch our breaths. I knew that this moved our relationship to a different plane, but I just wanted sure which plane that was yet…

**A/N: Please review! Also, check out my new story Family Affairs. **


	16. Finally Happy

**A/N: I only own the OC. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Adult Content**

Phil POV

I woke up later and I was still outside. I looked over and Kristen wasn't next to me. I had to smile as the series of events that took place before I fell asleep. I wrapped the blanket around me, grabbed my shorts, and walked inside. I found Kristen in the kitchen. I dropped my shorts in the chair and snuck up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her as she jumped. I smirked as she swatted at me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered in her ear.

"I just put dinner in the over." She said and I nodded. I hadn't had a home cooked meal in awhile. I knew that it would be good.

"How long will it take?" I asked her.

"30 minutes at least." She said as I nodded.

I started to nibble on her neck and she moaned slightly. I let my hands run down to her hips as I pulled her hips towards mine. I was hard and now she knew it. She wrapped her hand around the back of my neck and pulled my lips to hers. She moaned as I ground into her. I wanted her to bad. I pulled the blanket away as I pushed the shirt she was wearing up on her hips. I ripped her undies off of her in one quick tug as she gasped in surprise.

"Phil." She moaned as I let my fingers rub over her clit. I let one dip inside of her as she moaned.

"Quit teasing." She begged as I leaned her hips back towards mine. She bent over the counter and I pressed my tip into her entrance.

She moaned loudly when I pushed all the way inside of her. She felt amazing around me. She was dripping wet and found the rhythm with me. I was slamming into her within seconds and she was moaning for me.

"Fuck me." She moaned and I sped up as much as I could. We both came with a violent shudder and loud screams.

"Wow." I breathed as I carefully pulled out of her. I picked her up and carried her to the sofa. I sat down with her in my lap.

"What does this mean?" she asked me with her head on my chest.

"It means that I want you in everyway possible." I admitted to her.

Kristen POV

I was happy as I walked through the arena a few nights later. Phil and I were a couple, Chris was my best friend, and John was out with injury. I wasn't worried about anything now. I knew that no matter what I was going to be happy.

I was sitting in the trainer's area when Chris walked inside. He smiled and hugged me.

"So, you and Punk?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yep and I'm happy." I said as he smiled.

"That's all I ever wanted for you." He said and I laughed.

"I'm glad I kept you around… even when you were an asshole." I said and he smiled.

I knew that everything happens for a reason and that I was going to be happy with Phil. I was glad that Chris had kept me around for so long or I wouldn't be where I was today.

**A/N: That's the end of the story... I hope that you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews and comments. Please check out my other stories. **


End file.
